cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaleido Galaxy
(See bottom of page for details) "Kaleido Galaxy" (カレイドギャラクシー Kareidogyarakushī) is a clan from the Star Gate nation. Their play style revolves around Binding their own units from the hand, field, or even soul, and then calling them back a certain number of turns later with various bonuses. Leo Katsuro uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard NEXUS. Background The Kaleido Galaxy exists as a cross road between several parallel worlds, Cray being one of them. It is home to the NEXUS, which acts as a gate to prevent these parallel worlds from interacting with each other. It's two Guardians, Cypher and Xykar, are the ones who protect the NEXUS and keep the peace between the worlds. Aside from the NEXUS, the Kaleido Galaxy is home to a variety of unique species and creatures not found on any other world. Sets containing Kaleido Galaxy cards yet Races Shared Races * Alien * Cyberoid * Cyber Fairy * Golem * Space Dragon * Sylph Unique Races * NEXUS List of Kaleido Galaxy cards Grade 0 * Dimension Surfer * Vermillion Phoenix (Critical Trigger) * Crimson Dragon (Draw Trigger/Perfect Guard) * Transguard Tech Supporter, Chiko (Draw Trigger) * Emerald Pixie (Heal Trigger) * Brilliant Starlet (Over Trigger) Grade 1 * Cosmo Drifter * Cosmo Voyager * Interstellar Explorer (Stride Fodder) * Transguard Scout, Benkai * NEXUS Monolith * Starlore Keeper Grade 2 * Seeker of Worlds * Harbinger of Beyond * Transguard Knight, Arlo * Transguard Mage, Vivi * Starscape Paraglider Grade 3 * Guardian of NEXUS - Cypher * Superstar, Belinda Request (Do not edit this section without the author's permission) Hello everyone, If you're wondering why I made this clan public, it's cause I'd like your help making new cards for it (as I'm stumped...). You can read through the clan's play style for ideas. Things to remember Some units can bind others, but others can retrieve from the bind zone as well, calling those bound units back early and they still they their bonuses. I preferably want more cards like this (since I'm lacking some at the moment). You can add your cards to this page, but I will remove them from the page if I deem them unfitting. Do not make a card that has the exact same effect as another person's (it will be rejected). Look through the cards on the page and make sure your card's effect isn't already taken. Slightly different effects are okay though (i.e. one person's Grade 1 that can bind a unit from RC and call it back in 2 turns with +5000 power, and someone else's Grade 2 that binds a unit from Hand and calls it in 2 turns with +5000 power. That's acceptable). Do not make any NEXUS units (with Race or Name). I already have plans for those. Transguards area theme of cyber humans in the space (Cyberoids), everything else is creatures and regular machines (use Cyber races for them (i.e. Cyber Dragon, Cyber Golem, etc.)) Stick with races in clans like Link Joker or Dimension Police. G Units are acceptable, but not required. Lastly, you cannot use this clan in your own fanfictions without my permission. I thank you for your help.Category:Clan Category:Kaleido Galaxy Category:Star Gate